Hazuremaru Sorei
Hazuremaru Sorei (外れ丸 丸 lit. Vergeing Circles, Ancestral Spirits), is a human with spiritual abilities. He goes more often by Haze, a symbolic nickname that represents how he is to any who cross his path, like a ghost. He and Shiroko are twins. Compared to his twin, he's the serious, collected one. Appearance Haze has short white hair that he keeps neatly combed except a fringe just above his violet eyes. He always wears a black shirt under a white jacket. The rest of his wardrobe is colored white as well, making him look like a Quincy. However, that’s just how the school separates the Advanced Placement Students from the normal students. Personality Haze is known for his aloofness around people, which gained his nickname. After you get to know him, he relaxes a bit and opens up. Very few people want to get close to him because of his somber, quiet nature, which often makes him seem a loner. However, that’s just part of him. He’s actually a fun loving guy who is willing to die for the few he can proudly call his friend. Because he never has to worry about falling asleep in class, he’s able to remain focused on the task, and as such has shown to be dangerously smart when the situation calls for it. He downplays it to keep his enemy off guard until it’s possible to set up a trap. Like his sister, he has a love of metal and hard rock music, although he leans more towards bands like “The Letter Black” and “Red”. Background Hazuremaru was born to a Shingami father and human mother. However, unlike his twin, he wasn’t infected with Hollow powers, nor did he gain Shinigami power either, but still had the ability to sense spiritual energy. As he grew older, he became bitter because Shiro was the one who got everything. However, that never diminished the fact he was her protector no matter the cost. While she was still figuring out her power, he remained by her side, fighting Hollows. That all changed in eighth grade. She mastered her Fullbring as far as it would go, and now she was his protector. Not long after, she decided to chance helping him by using her Fullbring. By dumb luck, which that’s all it really is, he was given unique powers outside the realms of Shingami, Hollow or Fullbring. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Haze is a very physical person, having gone most of his life without powers. Thanks to that, he can indeed pack a punch when needed. He works out three times a week to keep himself in peak condition, ensuring he's ready whenever. He can punch holes in all but the most sturdy walls when in top form. High Spiritual Energy: Thanks to his heritage as the son of a Shingami, Haze does posses a fair level of Spirtual Energy, This was taken to a new level after gaining his elemental powers, allowing him to sense anything nearby as long as it also has spirtual power. He has, up to the recent events, shown a limit on how much he is able to expend. Near-Genius Intellect: Haze has shown to be overtly smart, trying to always be ahead of whatever comes at him. He also uses this intellect to a great advantage in daily life. He plans everything out to a fine level of detail, and making hypothosis that he can test easily, rather than creating long, drawn out plots that seemingly have no answer, sush as using Surt to test Akahara's ability to snuff the flame before it hit him. Elemental Powers: Haze gained the power over both fire and ice thanks to his sister’s World effect. Although he seems to favor fire over ice, using both to creative ends all the same. Múspellsheimr (Fire Hell): His control over fire is named after the Norse Hell of flame. The special abilities granted by this ability revolve around explosives and long range attacks. Within a matter of years, his control over the flames has increased drastically to the point where he can now cloak himself in fire. *'Surt': The first, and deadliest, of the Múspellsheimr techniques. With Surt, Haze can plant tiny, mid-air explosives that home in on the target en masse. Although they are floaty and slow moving, their sheer numbers makes them deadly in tight quarters. He can use Surt three times a day under his own power, in conjuction with his other powers *'Gjöll' (Old Norse for Scream): Named after the great stone that binds Fenrir. Gjoll allows Haze to simply click his fingers and from the the point where the digits meet, a great gougt of fire burns a path to wherever he guides it with his hand motions. However, the flame is also slow to alter it's course, which means Haze needs to be very careful of where he aims. In conjcuntion with his other abilities, he can only use this once a day. *'Gungnir' (Old Norse for Swaying One): Odin's spear lends name to this flame based techniqe. When used, Haze can simply touch an object and cause it to generate heat and detonate after a specified time, sending fire and debries far and wide based on the size of the object in question. *'Vé' (Old Norse for Woe): Named for one of Odin's brothers, this is possibly the hardest of the fire-based techniques that Haze can use. First, he grabs his right wrist and holds the palm facing up. He then gathers fire in such quantity that it sparks like lightning, and compresses it into a small ball. He lets go of his wrist and throws the fireball as though it were a baseball. Niflheim (The Mist Hel): The Ice Hell lends its name to this ability. Whereas Múspellsheimr is explosive and long ranged, Niflheim is more direct with it’s use. *'Loki': The first, and by far the most striking of, all the Niflheim techniques. Loki allows Haze to create small blades of ice made from any nearby liquid source, even his own blood if needed. The strain it puts on him makes this a very dangerous technique to use, being able to only use it once if he uses the others as well. *'Fenrir': A modified Loki that allows Haze to focus the ice inside his own body and erupt from the gaps between his fingers to function as claws. He is limited to using this twice in collaberation with the other powers. *'Gungnir' (Old Norse for Swaying One): Given the name of Odin's spear should be a hint of what his icy weapon would be. However, it's form is variable, and can change based on Haze's will at the time of creation. He prefers the spear form, but it also has been seen as a bow with firy arrows. This is possibly his most taxing technuqe. *'Vili': The brother of Odin and Ve. Haze surrounds his left arm in a lance of ice about half way up from his fingertips. The ice is harder than steel, and can be further hardened by the use of more spiritual energy. To further damage the target, Haze can make an auger (a strip of metal that is wound around a cone to produce a drill) around the lance itself, so that a simple twist after a successful blow can produce horrific damage. Einherjar: A new subset of Haze's powers, and a full realization of his existance as a human. Whereas the prior two sets delt with the primordial elements, Einherjar is light and shadow, the two things existing even before fire and ice were formed upon the newly created world. Upon realizing that he couldn't protect his sister with just a blitz of elemental attacks, he awakened part of his own power, something that even Shiro could not predict. He refers to Einherjar as the "bottom of his rabbit hole", a possible reference to him at his limit as a human, along with the completion of his metaphorical use of the phrase "rabbit hole" when talking about his powers. *'Helheim (House of Hel)': The power of darkness, as Haze puts it, leading to it's name, the domain of the non-warrior dead in Norse myths. Use of Helheim is less complex then it is made out to be. It simply allows Haze to control shadows and things inside the shadow, to some extent. It is a cowardly ability, as he could create a warrior from his shadow, a perfect likeness of himself, complete with his Niflheim abilities. However powerful this shadow being appears to be, it has one drawback that limits how effective it can be. Whatever damage it sustains, Haze himself feels, without actually being wounded. *'Ragnarök (Twilight of the Gods)': The last trick up Haze's sleeve, just as it's namesake is the end of time. Whatever this power truely entails is currently unknown. Trivia His appearance is based on “Code: Seeker” aka “The One Being Sought” from the manga Code: Breaker. All of his techniques have a Norse mythology theme to them. His theme song, according to the author, is Wounded by the Letter Black